


Sick Day

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emilia is sick, F/F, Fluff, I really hope that tag is what I think it is, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Sickfic, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: “Hey,” Kara kept her voice quiet, “Lee, I need you to wake up.” Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and shook her gently, hoping that would wake her up.Lena stirred and buried her face into the pillow, and it made Kara smile and almost forget why she was waking her wife up so early. Her fingers against Emilia’s warm forehead was hard to forget though.“Babe,” Kara whispered, moving her hand from Emilia’s forehead to move some stray hairs from Lena’s face, “I think Emilia might be sick.”





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hi. It's been awhile. Like, a few months. So much for my "I'm going to post every week" promise, but in my defense, I moved to Germany in September, and it's been a bit busy.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> I took this from a prompt, but it's been so long since I've posted anything that I don't know whose prompt it is, so if it was you, let me know in the comments or on Tumblr, and I'll be sure to edit my notes and give you credit.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara was half asleep, but still just awake enough to hear small footsteps coming down the hallway and the door creak open slowly and quietly. She pretended to be asleep as the bed dipped and Emilia made herself comfortable between Kara and Lena, Lena’s arm going around Emilia and snuggling her. 

Kara almost wanted to take a picture, but she decided to try and fall back asleep instead, her fingers going to run through Emilia’s hair.

Except something seemed off.

It wasn’t abnormal for Emilia to come in and sleep with Kara and Lena. Since they adopted her a year ago, it became a weekly occurrence, and when Lena and Kara talked it over (and whether they should encourage it or not), they decided that after a few years of being alone, it didn’t hurt to let Emilia keep sneaking in.

This time though, as Kara ran her fingers through Emilia’s hair, she could feel heat radiating off of Emilia, and when she looked down, Emilia was shivering against Lena.

“Hey,” Kara kept her voice quiet, “Lee, I need you to wake up.” Kara put her hand on Lena’s shoulder and shook her gently, hoping that would wake her up.

Lena stirred and buried her face into the pillow, and it made Kara smile and almost forget why she was waking her wife up so early. Her fingers against Emilia’s warm forehead was hard to forget though.

“Babe,” Kara whispered, moving her hand from Emilia’s forehead to move some stray hairs from Lena’s face, “I think Emilia might be sick.”

Lena was still waking up, and she seemed to process what Kara said slower than she usually would. When the words sunk in though, her eyes flew open.

“Her forehead is really warm,” Kara explained softly, “And she’s shivering even though she’s curled up to you and under the covers.”

Lena’s hand immediately went to Emilia’s forehead, and it was burning under her touch. She pulled Emilia closer to herself as a reflex, feeling the need to protect her any way she could. She was surprised the movement didn’t wake Emilia up, but she heard a little whimper against her chest.

Kara heard it too, and her hand started running over Emilia’s back.

“We don’t have any children’s Tylenol in the house,” Lena said absentmindedly, “And she needs soup and probably crackers and—” Lena kept listing things off the top of her head, and Kara smiled as she got out of bed, looking over at the bed as she placed her hand on the biometrics that hid her suit.

“Where are you going?”

Kara looked back to see Lena sitting up in bed, Emilia held protectively against her chest.

“You started listing,” Kara explained with a smile, “Though it would probably be better to send me it in a text.”

The biometrics read, and the hidden compartment opened, revealing Kara’s suit. She was changed in a matter of seconds, and when she looked back at Lena, she had one hand rubbing against Emilia’s back and her phone in the other, already typing her list.

“Don’t go crazy,” Kara joked, opening the door to the balcony, “Remember that I have to fly back to the house after.”

“Did you remember a change of clothes?”

“Of course, dear.”

Lena looked up and smiled, “We can’t have people wondering why Supergirl is buying children’s Tylenol, now can we?”

Kara laughed, “I’ve bought weirder things.” Like the strangest combination of foods, some tools to fix up around the house (the cashier looked up at her with wide eyes and said, “I mean, I know you have to live somewhere, but I always just imagined that you live in the clouds.”), and one time, she bought a Supergirl t-shirt while in the suit, and the cashier could barely contain their laughter.

“I’ll be back in a few,” Kara said before jumping into the air.

Twenty minutes later, with arms filled with anything Lena thought Emilia could possibly need, Kara landed on the balcony. Lena had texted her that she moved Emilia to the living room, so Kara didn’t have to worry about revealing her identity, and she changed into pajamas before carrying the small pile out to the living room.

The first thing Kara saw was Emilia curled up on the couch. She was wrapped in blankets, and her small hands clutched Sam to her chest as she watched cartoons. She didn’t look like she was shivering anymore, but she looked so miserable that it broke Kara’s heart a bit.

Lena smiled as Kara walked into the kitchen, “That took longer than I thought.”

“Yeah, apparently I’m horrible at finding things,” Kara set everything down on the counter and pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead, “It doesn’t help that you wanted me to buy out half the store.”

Lena scrunched her nose, nudging Kara, “I didn’t know what we would need.”

Kara smiled, “Well, now we’re prepared for every time Em gets sick until she’s in her forties.”

“You think you’re so funny.”

“You’ve told me on multiple occasions that I am.”

Lena rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she did. She grabbed the Tylenol and poured a glass of orange juice before heading back to the living room. “I already called the school and told them that Emilia wouldn’t be coming in today.”

“I called Snapper on my way to the drug store and told him I’d be taking the day off,” Kara responded, pouring two cups of coffee and following Lena.

“And I had Jess clear my schedule.” Lena sat down beside Emilia, and Emilia leaned into Lena without thinking. Kara sat on Emilia’s other side, setting the cups of coffee down before leaning back.

Lena got Emilia to take some of the Tylenol, and Emilia’s nose scrunched at the bitter taste of the pills before taking a few sips of the orange juice. She was quiet, though, which was weird for Kara and Lena. Emilia wasn’t as energetic as some other kids. She liked silence, even more so when she had a book to read, but Kara and Lena were used to Emilia’s chatter early in the morning. She liked to tell them about her dreams or what she was excited for during the day.

Sick Emilia was exhausted, so much so that it looked like a lot of work just for her to stay upright and focus on the cartoons.

“Come here, sweets,” Kara said, pulling on the blankets gently so that Emilia would lie down. Emilia shifted and wiggled until she got comfortable, her head in Kara’s lap, Sam held against her chest still. Kara started running her fingers through Emilia’s hair, and Lena ran her hand over Emilia’s back.

“I don’t feel good,” Emilia whispered sadly. 

“I know, love,” Lena watched Emilia’s eyes start to droop, the comfort from her moms and the Tylenol helping her fall asleep.

“We’ll make it better, though,” Kara promised, looking over at Lena with a smile.

~*~

By lunchtime, Emilia was feeling a little bit better. Her fever was down (though Lena was pretty sure that was just the Tylenol) and she seemed a little less exhausted. Kara warmed up chicken noodle soup, and the small family ate on the couch, Emilia still wrapped in blankets. 

Emilia also got more talkative as she started feeling better.

“Hey, Mama?” Emilia asked, slurping a noodle.

“Yeah?” Kara set her empty bowl down on the coffee table and gave Emilia her full attention. 

“How does Supergirl fly?”

Kara heard Lena snort into her own bowl of soup, and when Kara looked over at her, Lena looked at her with false innocence. 

“Well, Em,” Kara started, thinking how best to explain this to her, “Supergirl is an alien—”

“From Krypton,” Emilia interrupted, slurping another noodle, and Kara smiled as she used a napkin to wipe some broth off of Emilia’s cheek.

“That’s right, and Krypton has a different kind of sun than we do,” Kara continued, “It’s a red sun, so when Supergirl and Superman—” Emilia stuck out her tongue at the mention of Kara’s cousin, and Kara fought a smile, “—came to Earth, the differences in radiation from the yellow sun gives them powers.”

“But why?”

Kara looked over at Lena begging for help.

“Do you remember when we went to the beach over the summer and you got a sunburn?” Lena asked, and Emilia turned to Lena and nodded. “That was because of the sun’s radiation. Your skin took in too much. Our sun’s radiation doesn’t give Supergirl a sunburn; it gives her powers.”

“That seems unfair,” Emilia pouted, handing her empty bowl to Lean so that she could place it on the coffee table, “Does it work the other way?”

“We don’t know for sure, since humans have never been to a planet with a red sun,” Lena wrapped an arm around Emilia and pulled her close, “It probably wouldn’t, though.”

“How come?” Emilia was starting to nod off, and Lena moved her so that she was lying between herself and Kara.

“Because sometimes science doesn’t work in the reverse,” Lena said, but she doubted Emilia heard as she fell asleep again.

Kara smiled at Lena as she reached for the remote to turn down the television. “You know, it never gets any less weird to talk about Krypton as though I didn’t live there.”

Lena ran her fingers absentmindedly over Emilia’s still-warm forehead, “Would a human get powers from a red sun?”

“Probably not,” Kara said, remembering the differences between all of the suns that she learned about while she still lived under Rao, “Our sun was a red giant, so at the most, humans would feel a bit warmer, but they wouldn’t be able to jump building in a single bound. Plus, our gravity was stronger than yours, so that would pose a few problems.”

“Emilia was right. That isn’t fair.”

Kara laughed quietly, “Were you planning on finding a red sun somewhere and becoming that planet’s Supergirl?”

Lena scoffed, “I’d come up with a better name than that.”

“You know Cat Grant gave me that name.”

“You could’ve fought for something better.”

Before Kara could respond, she felt Emilia nudge a foot against her thigh. “Mama, shush,” Emilia said, rolling onto her back, “I’m trying to sleep.”

Lena smirked, and Kara sent her a playful glare.

~*~

By dinnertime, Emilia was practically herself again, and Kara smiled as Emilia trailed Lena around the kitchen, the two gathering the things they would need to make a homemade lava lamp. Emilia was holding onto Sam by one of his plush horns, and she was small enough that his feet were inches away from the tile floor. 

Kara sat at the kitchen island and watched Lena explain different parts of the process and what Emilia needed to do. As they dropped an Alka-Seltzer tab in, Emilia turned to Lena, smiling as she said, “Mommy, look! It worked!” The colored water was pushed up into the vegetable oil, and Kara had to admit that it looked pretty cool.

Emilia sat on the counter kicking her legs gently as Kara and Lena made dinner, and she was her usual talkative self as they ate spaghetti. Both Lena and Kara were relieved to see Emilia with her usual energy. 

Unsurprisingly, Emilia asked to sleep in Lena and Kara’s room when her bedtime came around. Emilia snuggled up to Lena, her hair frizzy as it dried from her bath and wearing warm, clean pajamas. She was asleep in no time, the nighttime medicine knocking her out.

Kara wrapped an arm around both Emilia and Lena, her hand running up and down Lena’s back.

“We should probably let her stay home tomorrow too,” Lena said, keeping her voice low so that Emilia could sleep, “Just to make sure she’s actually better.”

“Okay.”

“And I already told Jess to clear my schedule for tomorrow too, so I can stay home with her.”

“I’ll call in tomorrow too.”

“I think we’ll need to pick up more orange juice, though, and maybe we should get some more soup, and—”

“Lee,” Kara interrupted Lena’s rambling, her hand coming up to brush some hair behind Lena’s ear, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Because you’re rambling,” Kara smiled, “And that’s my thing.”

“This is the first time that Emilia has been sick since we adopted her, and I guess I just panicked.”

“She’s okay,” Kara’s hand rested against Lena’s lower back, “It’s just a cold, and even if she’s not okay tomorrow, she’ll be fine soon.”

“I know.” Lena’s eyes closed, feeling comfortable and calm for the first time since Kara woke her up this morning.

“Okay,” Kara leaned over and kissed Lena softly, “Let’s get to sleep. I’m sure Emilia will be up early in the morning tomorrow.”

Lena nodded, and Kara settled into the bed, her arm wrapped lazily around Lena’s waist, and she pressed a kiss to the top of Emilia’s head. She stayed awake long enough to hear Lena’s heartbeat slow as she fell asleep, and she fell asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I actually looked up whether humans would get powers if they were under the red sun, and it was very disappointing to learn that it does not work the other way around. According to the SciFi site I clicked on, humans would just feel very uncomfortable due to the heightened gravity, so that sucks.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't think it was my best, but it was cute and fluffy. If there are any prompts you would like me to write, go ahead and leave them down in the comments. Now that I have an actual schedule at my job, I'll hopefully be writing some more.
> 
> If Tumblr is more your fancy, I'm hellofromthe-otter-slide, so feel free to use my ask box or just shoot me a message.
> 
> Until the next fic!


End file.
